Castitatis Lilium
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: [Nova Sinopse] Todos possuem segredos. E ela não é exceção.
1. Chapter 1

**Domo minna-san! Sim, voltei. E desta vez não é song. Mas, nossa. Eu escrevo com tanto carinho e ninguém deixou review. Se não tiver nessa, eu paro de escrevê-la. u-u**

**Sei que você não pediu, nem nada, mas é que eu te adoro muito lindah ;D então esse presente é para você, Gratha Granger. **

**Aviso:**

**Essa fic é AU (Alternative Universe, para quem não sabe.) e o primeiro capítulo mostra um passado, que eu inventei, para Lisa Hawkeye, ok?**

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Capítulo 1 – O dia em que se tornou amor.**

-Lisa-chan? – começou uma mulher, loura, de olhos azuis.- Lisa-chan, onde estás?

-Aqui mamá! – respondeu uma voz infantil, provavelmente vinda de uma criança loura, de olhos avermelhados. – Estou em meu quarto.

-Lisa, minha filha. Venha até aqui para conhecer seu novo pai, e seu novo irmão.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Droga! – resmungou Lisa Hawkeye ao ser acordada por Black Hayate.

Depois de se levantar, tomar banho e café da manhã, Lisa parara para pensar: Por que ainda sonhava com sua infância, sendo que só queria esquecê-la? Mas agora não tinha tempo de pensar nisso. Tinha que ir trabalhar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Ah! B-bom dia tenente Hawkeye -cumprimentaram Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Falman.

-Bom dia. – respondeu. – E o...?

-Ah, ele foi até a sala de um tal Kapra...Kapra... –começou Havoc.

-Kapranus? – ela estava surpresa, com a possibilidade de um amigo de infância do filho de seu padrasto, que gostava dela, estar no exército. Mesmo que ele odiasse as armas e os militares...

-Isso! – respondeu – Mas parece que eles não se dão bem. Rivais antigos, sabe?

-Ah...

-Conhece ele? – Foi a vez de Falman falar.

-Imagine. – A voz de Lisa soou fraca, quase um sussurro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Algum tempo depois, Mustang chegou ao lado de um homem moreno, de olhos âmbar.

-A partir de hoje, tenente Kapranus, irá trabalhar para mim. – começou. Depois se dirigiu aos seus subordinados e os questionou. – Onde está a tenente Hawkeye?

-Ela disse que estava se sentindo mal, acabou de ir embora. – Fuery respondeu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Já em sua casa, Lisa pensava. Como ele poderia estar ali? E por que ele estava ali? Estava a seguindo? De uma coisa tinha certeza... Era algo relacionado com seu "irmão" Roy. Será que ele ainda poderia estar...vivo? Não. Isso seria impossível. Ela vira ele morrer. Lisa se viu obrigada a deixar tais pensamentos de lado ao ouvir a campainha soar. Quem poderia ser?

**PRONTUUUUUUUU...primeiro cap. postado \o! Prometo que os próximos serão maiores, mas é que eu queria deixar um pouco de suspense -**

**Beijos e ,Ghata, espero que goste da fic ----**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domo minna-san! Sim, novo cap. E agora vo tentá fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?**

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Capítulo 2 – O dia em que se tornou amor. – Parte II**

Quando abriu a porta Lisa tivera uma grande surpresa. Em sua porta estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Claus Kapranus. Como poderia?

Ela estava estática. Não sabia o que fazer. O deixou entrar, era muito mais fácil do que tentar adivinhar o que ele fazia ali.

-Claus? – começou ela, receosa. – O que faz aqui?

-Precisava falar com você, minha querida.

-Co..migo?

-Sim. E é importante. Não é sobre a morte do Roy, seu irmão, como deve estar pensando. É sobre outra coisa.

-O que seria?

-Shhhh... Feche os olhos que já irei lhe falar.

Kapranus fez algo inesperado para Lisa: envolveu sua cintura com um de seus braços e com o outro segurou o pulso dela e a beijou. Um beijo suave, terno. Um beijo leve, que, ao mesmo tempo, demonstrava tudo o que Claus Kapranus sentia pela garota Hawkeye.

-Me entende agora Ariel-chan? –começou ele, depois de soltá-la e tomar fôlego. – Eu te amo, minha querida.

-E-eu.. – Com um gesto rápido, Claus a fez calar-se.

-Agora eu que falo Ariel. Antes era só amizade, com o tempo isso mudou. Comecei a te conhecer melhor, e acabei me apaixonando. Acho que isso foi meio inevitável não? Se você não me ama, não vejo problema. Só o fato de continuarmos sendo amigos já me faz muito feliz, viu? Até um anos antes da morte de Roy éramos apenas amigos. Se quer saber, o dia em que se tornou amor foi o dia do ano-novo. Você estava linda, Lisa. Agora, te contando isso, tenho certeza que não foi meio inevitável me apaixonar por você anjo. Foi completamente inevitável.

**OIII **

**Mais um cap. Gomen pelo outro estar curto, mas minha idéia foi dar um suspense XDDDDD**

**Quem não ficou curioso?**

**Minha idéia é mostrar o "passado" que eu criei para a Lisa em partes, e a idéia do nome Ariel (eu amo esse nome!) foi para fazer com que pudessem chamá-la por outro nome, e as pessoas se "surpreendessem". Com o tempo, irei explicar isso melhor, oka?**

**Pinky-Obba-chan: são dois Roys... um é o "irmão" de Lisa e outro o Taisa oovvv **


	3. Chapter 3

**Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vo tentá fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?**

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 3 – O que sinto.. – Parte I**

_Flashback_

-Agora eu que falo Ariel. Antes era só amizade, com o tempo isso mudou. Comecei a te conhecer melhor, e acabei me apaixonando. Acho que isso foi meio inevitável não? Se você não me ama, não vejo problema. Só o fato de continuarmos sendo amigos já me faz muito feliz, viu? Até um anos antes da morte de Roy éramos apenas amigos. Se quer saber, o dia em que se tornou amor foi o dia do ano-novo. Você estava linda, Lisa. Agora, te contando isso, tenho certeza que não foi meio inevitável me apaixonar por você anjo. Foi completamente inevitável.

/_Flashback_

Lisa não sabia o que fazer. Ela tinha certeza de quem amava. E essa pessoa não era Claus Kapranus. Era..

Lisa não conseguiu terminar seu pensamento. Um abraço calorosa a envolveu. Claus estava a abrançando.

"Nunca tinha sentido esse calor.." Ela pensou. Desde pequena, sempre fora forçada a ser perfeita e depois acabou.. Não! Lisa queria apenas esquecer isso. Ela queria apagar esse passado obscuro de sua mente para sempre. Mas ela não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse a voz de sua mãe, Susie, voltava sempre a ecoar em sua mente.

Depois de acordar de seus "devaneios", Lisa empurrou seu "amigo" com toda força que conseguiu reunir.

-Claus.. – Começou ela, depois de tomar fôlego. – Eu não quero fazer você se sentir mal, nem nada, mas preciso que me entenda. Eu.. Para mim, você é um amigo, um grande amigo. Só isso. Sinto muito, mas já gosto de outra pessoa.

-Eu conheço essa pessoa? – Arriscou.

-Talvez..

-Mesmo você não me amando como eu te amo, podemos continuar sendo amigos, não?

-Com toda certeza.

-Que bom. – Começou ele. Depois olhou no relógio na parede. – Nossa. Olha a hora. Vou-me indo Senhorita. – Ele se ajoelhou e beijou a mão de Lisa, que ficou um pouco desnorteada com tudo aquilo.

No outro dia, quando Lisa estava no quartel, Mustang, que entrou correndo na sala, avisou que eles teriam que ir para a Central, auxiliar Hughes em uma missão. No trem ficaram: Roy e seus dois "guarda-costas"¹, Lisa e Jean Havoc. Em outra cabine² estavam Kapranus, Fuery, Falman e Breda. Hughes, Ross e Brosh estavam em outra cabine, também.

Para quebrar o silêncio entre os três, Havoc perguntou:

- Qual é mesmo o nome da cidade que nós vamos?

- Hmm.. – começou o coronel. – Se eu não me engano, é uma cidade chamada Tomoeda..

Diante daquela resposta, Lisa ficou pálida.

**OIII **

**Mais um cap. Gomen pelo outro continuar curto. To sem tempo..Minhas notas andam baixas e talz.. /**

**Mas num vou desisti! Prometo!**

**Créditos ao meu estimado nii-chan... Afinal, foi nele ki eo mi basiei pa iscreve essi cap.!**

**1: Sim, isso eu inventei. Mas também. Esses dois 'tão sempre ao lado do Roy, néh?**

**2: É assim mesmo que se chamam aqueles quartinhos de trem? O.o **


	4. Chapter 4

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado as minhas amigas Liryath e a Giulli.

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 4 – O que sinto.. – Parte II**

_Flashback_

No outro dia, quando Lisa estava no quartel, Mustang, que entrou correndo na sala, avisou que eles teriam que ir para a Central, auxiliar Hughes em uma missão. No trem ficaram: Roy e seus dois "guarda-costas", Lisa e Jean Havoc. Em outra cabine estavam Kapranus, Fuery, Falman e Breda. Hughes, Ross e Brosh estavam em outra cabine, também.

Para quebrar o silêncio entre os três, Havoc perguntou:

- Qual é mesmo o nome da cidade que nós vamos?

- Hmm.. – começou o coronel. – Se eu não me engano, é uma cidade chamada Tomoeda..

Diante daquela resposta, Lisa ficou pálida.

/_Flashback_

- Tenente? – tentou Roy – Tenente Hawkeye, está tudo bem?

- Ah. – ela respondeu. – E-está sim. Só estava tentando lembrar onde já tinha escutado esse nome...

**Já em Tomoeda**

- Ahhhhh... – começou Hughes, se espreguiçando. – Finalmente chegamos. Se não me engano, o nosso hotel fica logo adiante, seguindo a direita.

- Tá, tá. – começou Roy, criticando seu amigo. – Desde que a gente chego logo...

**Dez minutos depois, na frente de um hotel.**

- Então... – foi a vez de Falman falar algo. – _Esse _é o hotel?

- Não é luxuoso... – disse Fuery. – Até demais?

-Pois é... – disse Roy, respondendo a pergunta de Kain. – Tinha que ser coisa sua, Hughes. – completou, olhando o amigo, com desdém.

- Que seja. – pela primeira vez, depois daquela "conversa", Lisa havia falado algo. – Vamos entrar ou não?

- É.. – disse Hughes, para o amigo esquecer daquele assunto. – Booom, vamos, né? Acho que temos uma missão a cumprir!

Como já era tarde da noite, cada um foi para seu quarto, para descansar. Afinal iam começar a trabalhar com sua missão no outro dia, pela manhã. Mas como toda via há um porém, Lisa estava sendo incomodada com um pesadelo, ou melhor, um "fantasma" de sua infância.

(Um aviso, antes de continuar LEIA, esse é o sonho da Lisa, e não uma mudança de tempo na narrativa.)

**- Lisa-chan? – começou uma mulher, loura, de olhos azuis.- Lisa-chan, onde estás?**

**- Aqui mamá! – respondeu uma voz infantil, provavelmente vinda de uma criança loura, de olhos avermelhados. – Estou em meu quarto.**

**- Lisa, minha filha. Venha até aqui para conhecer seu novo pai, e seu novo irmão.**

**- Sim. – respondeu a garota – Já estou indo.**

**- Venha aqui AGORA. – a mãe começava a perder a paciência que lhe restava. – VENHA SENÃO IREI TE BUSCAR!**

**- 'To aqui.**

**- Ah, ótimo. Ariel, esse é seu pai, Christian, e esse seu novo irmão, Roy. Espero que se de bem com eles.**

**- Ah. Prazer. – disse Christian, com extrema formalidade, jesto que foi repitido pelo filho.**

**- O prazer é meu. Com licença. – disse, se retirando do cômodo.**

**- Sinceramente, Chris, não sei o que essa garota tem. Ela é super fechada, desde que me separei. E agora parece mais ainda. Mas com certeza Roy vai se dar bem com ela, não é querido? – disse, afagando os cabelos castanhos de seu novo "filho".**

**- Pode contar comigo.**

-Ah! – disse Lisa, acordando com a luz do sol.

Por que aquele sonho continuava a perseguindo? Não sabia. Só sabia que tinha que levantar logo, pois tinha trabalho pela frente.

Uia. E não é ki saiu alguma coisa? Hehe... Aos poucos, vou revelando o passado dela, tá?

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Sono, sabem? Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado a minha amiga Hotarubi Suigin.

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 5 – A razão para lágrimas – Parte I**

_Flashback_

-Ah! – disse Lisa, acordando com a luz do sol.

Por que aquele sonho continuava a perseguindo? Não sabia. Só sabia que tinha que levantar logo, pois tinha trabalho pela frente.

/_Flashback_

Lisa levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto(1). Se olhou no espelho e notou que seu rosto estava bastante inchado. Seria por causa de seu sonho? Se arrumou rápido e desceu. Usava uma calça azul claro e uma blusa de manga 3/4 vermelha. Não estava com o uniforme, pois tiivera sido uma recomendação do General Grumman que não o usassem. Saiu do quarto e, ao fechar a porta, deu de cara com Roy Mustang. Ele a abraçou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvindo.

- Você fica linda sem o uniforme militar. – disse ele, deixando-a corada. – Ou melhor. Você é linda de qualquer jeito.

- Coronel! – retrucou a mulher, ainda corada, meio assustada e se fingindo de desentendida. – D-do que está falando?

-Esquece. – suspiro – Vamos logo. Temos trabalho, não é?

Lisa ficou pasma durante algum segundos. Roy havia falado isso? Bom, nunca se sabe não é mesmo?

Como ele tinha ido em sua frente, Lisa pode perceber que ele estava bonito. Roy usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta. Ela balançou a cabeça ao perceber no que estava pensando. Depois do que aconteceu em seu passado, ela, Elisabeth(2) Hawkeye, poderia se apaixonar por alguém como Roy?

Todos tomaram café e foram tentar realizar a "bendita" da missão. Tinham de levar, em segurança, uma pessoa alada até a Central City. Pelo que disseram, ela seria útil em guerras, devido ao seu poder.

Lisa sabia que teria que enfrentar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o seu passado. Só que desta vez, ela não ia poder fugir e nem voltar atrás.

Sem sucesso, voltaram para o hotel. Hughes comentou que podia ser um deles. Alguns concordaram, já Ross, Mustang, Hawkeye e Fuery acharam meio duvidoso, mas não os questionaram, não seria nada relaxante ter que ver fotos da Elisya.

Já em seu quarto, Lisa tomou um banho, colocou o pijama e foi se deitar. Realmente, estava muito cansada. E se sonhasse com seu passado de novo, ia ser muito pior.

**- Lisa. – começou Lílian. – Lisa, onde você está. Pirralha, se você não aparecer apanha, tá legal?**

**- C-chamou? – Disse a menina, parecia um tanto quanto receosa. – E-eu estava l-lá fora, m-mãe.**

**- Estava fazendo o que lá?**

**- Sinceramente... – começou Christian, que tinha aparecido atrás das duas, com uma folha de papel com um Circulo de Trasmutação desenhado nela em uma mão e uma boneca na outra mão. – Essa garota treina alquimia, ou é só minha impressão? Mesmo porque, ela é boa nisso.**

**- Chris, querido, me dá licença um minuto? – Disse. Puxava Lisa pelo braço.**

**Ambas entraram no quarto de Lisa. A mãe desferiu um tapa no rosto da garota.**

**- DESDE QUANDO? –começou. – DESDE QUANDO ESTÁ TREINANDO ALQUIMIA?**

**- E-eu... – começou a criança. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. – Já faz um tempo. Desde que papai me mandou aquela carta.**

"**Eu não quero. – Pensava Lisa. – Se for para sofrer, não quero mais ficar aqui. Quero ir morar com o tosan(3). Lá pelo menos não vou ser rejeitada. Que droga. Meu rosto dói, eu não tenho idéia de onde tosan more e não posso viajar sozinha. E Roy vai rir de mim quando me ver. Que ódio. Não quero que riam de mim. Eu odeio tudo e todos. Quero que morram. Todos são lixo. Tosan é a única pessoa que não é."**

**- Ainda não me respondeu. – a mãe a acordou de seus devaneios. – POR QUE DIABOS ESTAVA TREINANDO ALQUIMIA ESCONDIDA?**

**- É que a nee-sama(4) sempre gostou de alquimia. E-eu queria ser igual a ela.**

**- Sua irmã está morta pirralha. Ou será que você esqueceu sua idiota? Ela morreu na sua frente, lembra?**

- Saco! – Resmungou Lisa, ao acordar. – Por que tenho que lembrar disso? Ah. Estou atrasada. Que droga!

Levantou e foi lavar o rosto. Lembrou da imagem de Shinku(5), a boneca que sua irmã, Suigin(5), lhe dera, dizendo:

- "De corda nessa boneca apenas quando você realmente precisar, porque ela irá te socorrer."

Uia. E não é ki saiu alguma coisa? Hehe... Aos poucos, vou revelando o passado dela, tá?

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD

Ah, é claaaaaaaaaro. As notas/

(1)Todos os quartos são suítes o-ô...chisque né?

(2)Elisabeth é como o Roy a chama no chapter 37 do mangá. É o codinome dela nas missões, mas eu prefiri colocar como nome... É cool xD.

(3)Tosanpai xD

(4)Mwasuhusahsusa...sei ki ela num teim irmãos, maaas, AQUI TEEIM xD...ah, nee-samairmã mais velha. Derivados de nee-sama que talvez eu use: onee-chan(-san,-sama pode ser tbm) e aneue.

(5)Ambos os nomes são do anime Rozen Maiden e Suigin é uma homenagenzinha a minha amigona Hotarubi Suigin (ficwriter do Nyah! Fanfiction). Te adoro viuuu? ;


	6. Chapter 6

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado a minha amiga Mariah-chan.

ATENÇÃO: No fim do cap vou colocar um resumim do cap 7 \o/

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 6 – A razão para lágrimas – Parte II**

_Flashback_

- Saco! – Resmungou Lisa, ao acordar. – Por que tenho que lembrar disso? Ah. Estou atrasada. Que droga!

Levantou e foi lavar o rosto. Lembrou da imagem de Shinku, a boneca que sua irmã, Suigin, lhe dera, dizendo:

- "De corda nessa boneca apenas quando você realmente precisar, porque ela irá te socorrer."

/_Flashback_

- Dar… Corda..? – Sussurrou Lisa, para ela mesma. – Como assim, dar corda? E como essa boneca irá me ajudar? Bom, só irei fazer o que a nee-sama pediu.

- Tenente Hawkeye? – Ouviu a voz de Havoc, após batidas na porta. – O Coronel está a chamando..

- Certo.

Lisa abriu a porta. Havoc ficou olhando abobado para ela, durante algum tempo. Ela usava uma calça capri, vermelha, e uma blusa, num tom rosado. Ele pensava por que nunca tinha notado a beleza dela antes.

- Havoc? – ele ouviu a voz dela, chamando seu nome, e acordou de seus devaneios. – Houve algo?

-Não, não é nada. Só estava reparanda como está bonita hoje.

- Disse algo?

- Imagina..

Já de noite, Lisa se arrumou, rapidamente, e foi se deitar. Não haviam conseguidonada hoje também. Entretanto, os pensamentos dela estavam em outra coisa: Por qual motivo estar em sua cidade natal despertava suas memória? Será que era por ela não ter as esquecido completamente?

**- K-kaasan(1)? – Começou Lisa. Estava receosa. – O-one está a nee-sama?**

**- Há! Então você ainda não sabe? – Repondeu a mãe, com voz grossa. – Sua irmã está no quarto. Ela 'tá muito doente. 'Tá prestes a morrer. Provavelmente, se, você for lá, ela vai piorar.**

**- Mesmo assim. Ela é minha irmã!**

**Lisa subiu até o quarto da irmã, e a encontrou deitada na cama. Ela parecia muito mal.**

**- Onee-chan...**

**- Lisa.. Venha cá... Quero te dar algo..**

**- Suigin onee-chan, não precisa. Mas me diz. Você vai ficar bem não é? Você vai se curar não é? Isso já vai ser um grande presente para mim...**

**- Lisa, é seu aniversário. É comum se ganhar presentes nesse dia.**

**- Sério? É que kaasan nunca me deu nada...**

**- Ela também não me deixava te dar nada. Mas, agora, ela não está aqui para me impedir.**

**- M-mas... Ela vai brigar, aneue.**

**- Tudo bem. Eu vou morrer mesmo.**

**- NÃO DIGA ISSO!**

**- Lisa... Sabe aquela boneca que eu adoro? A Shinku?**

**- Sim, o que tem ela Suigin?**

**- É esse seu presente. Mas, lembre-se: De corda nessa boneca apenas quando você realmente precisar, porque ela irá te socorrer.**

**- Certo.**

**- Adeus... Irmãzinha... Boa... Sorte... – Dizendo isso, Suigin faleceu.**

**- Não... Não... NÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ONEE-CHAN!!! ONEE-CHAN!!! ONEE-CHAN!!! Por favor, fala comigo, ONEE-CHAN!!! – Lisa soluçava. – Você... Disse... Que queria me ouvir cantar a canção que você me ensinou, não é? Será que... Você ainda irá me ouvir, mana?**

**Star of Bethlem, Star on High**

_Estrela de Belém, Estrela no Céu_

**Miracle LOVE of midnigth sign**

_Milagroso AMOR do sino da meia-noite_

**Let your luminous ligth from heaven**

_Deixe a brilhante luz do paraíso_

**Enter our hearts**

_Entrar em nossos corações_

**Star of Happiness, Star of Wonder**

_Estrela da Felicidade, Estrela dos Desejos_

**You see everything from afar**

_Você vê tudo de longe_

**Fill with LOVE the age of man**

_Preencha com AMOR a existência do homem._

**Oh, ligth! Oh, holy light!**

_Oh, luz! Oh, sagrada luz!_

**Oh, ligth divine!**

_Oh, luz divina!_

**- E então? Me diz? Você gostou, nee-chan? Eu treinei um monte, para poder cantar para você... Como era mesmo o nome? Ah, Canção Sagrada de Gregório(2), não?**

**- Mana...**

**- ONEE-CHAN! VOCÊ AINDA 'TÁ VIVA? QUE BOM!!**

**- Você... Canta muito... Bem...**

**- Muito... Obrigada... – Lisa falava e soluçava ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Só quero lhe dizer algo... Lembre-se sempre desta frase, pois depois de você dar a corda na boneca, além de toda sua vida mudar, você irá ouvi-la muito.**

**- Que frase, onee-chan?**

**- "Chikkainasai... Kono... Barawa... Yubiwa..."(3)**

**- Chikkainasai kono barawa yubiwa?**

**- Isso...**

**- Mana? Você vai ficar bem, não é? Vai ficar viva, não é?**

**- Me... Desculpe... Não... Vou...Conseguir... Adeus...**

**- Mana... Não... Por favor... Não vai!**

- AH! – Lisa acordou, estava assustada. – Sinceramente, tenho que parar de sonhar com isso... Ou pelo menos, tentar.

Lisa olhou para o calendário que estava na cabeceira de sua cama. Olhou a data: 3 de Outubro e começou a chorar. Não sabia direito o por que. Mas sabia que não queria sair daquele quarto. Não queria que acontecece com a pessoa que mais ama, o que aconteceu com a sua irmã.

_Continua..._

Uia. E não é ki saiu alguma coisa? Hehe... Aos poucos, vou revelando o passado dela, tá?

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD

Ah, é claaaaaaaaaro. As notas/

(1)KaasanMãe

(2)Canção Sagrada de Gregório é uma canção do anime Chrno Crusade.

(3)"Jure por este anel de Rosa." É a famosa frase da Shinku, de Rozen Maiden.

No próximo capítulo...

Por que Lisa começou a chorar quando olhou a data no calendário? E... será que Roy e os outros saberão o que se passa com ela?

Próximo Chapitre...

_**A maldição que rege a vida de alguém.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado a minha onee-chan Karoru e a minha amigona Hika-chan.

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 7 – A maldição que rege a vida de alguém.**

_Flashback_

- AH! – Lisa acordou, estava assustada. – Sinceramente, tenho que parar de sonhar com isso... Ou pelo menos, tentar.

Lisa olhou para o calendário que estava na cabeceira de sua cama. Olhou a data: 3 de Outubro e começou a chorar. Não sabia direito o por que. Mas sabia que não queria sair daquele quarto. Não queria que acontecesse com a pessoa que mais ama, o que aconteceu com a sua irmã.

/_Flashback_

- Tenente Hawkeye? – Disse Roy, ao bater na porta. – O que houve? Por que ainda não desceu?

- Quem...? Ah, entra.

Roy abre a porta e a vê, sentada na cama, ainda com o pijama, e chorando, com uma foto no colo.

- Tenente... O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Se não fosse nada, não estaria chorando... – Roy disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- É sério.

Roy suspirou e se sentou ao lado dela. E disse:

- Lisa. Sei que você não está bem. Já te conheço a tempo, e consigo perceber quando você não está bem. Por que não conta, de uma vez por todas?

- Por que eu não conto? Não tá obvio? Não quero... Não quero ter que ficar dependo das pessoas. É por isso, por isso que eu FINJO ser forte. Tá feliz agora _Roy_? Tá feliz por eu ter falado a verdade, tá? – Dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Tá feliz por isso? Tá feliz por me ver assim? Por descobrir que esse meu jeito de ser não passar de um mísero fingimento? – Dizendo isso começou a chorar. Lisa conseguia falar alguma coisa entre um soluço e outro. – Você... Ninguém... Passou por metade do que eu passei.

Lisa apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, que, por sua vez, tinha os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas. Roy passa o braço pelas suas costas, sem abraçá-la. Sentia que não podia fazer isso. Ela se sente estranha com isso, mas logo se acostuma.

- Você não sabe... Não sabe de nada. – Ela murmurava. – Não sofreu metade do que eu sofri. Nenhum de vocês... Todos vocês... Ah!

Ela disse a última palavra levantando a cabeça. Nessa hora, imagens de sua mãe, seu pai, sua irmã e de seu padrasto vieram a sua mente. Nessa hora, não conseguia pensar direito. Apenas se "jogou" no pescoço de Roy, o abraçando, e começou a chorar.

- Lisa? – Disse ele, assustado. – Lisa o que houve?

Nessa hora, Havoc abre a porta. Ele entra no quarto e vê Lisa e Roy abraçados. Parecia que eles não tinham notado a presença dele. Havoc vira as costas e vai embora. Nisso, acaba trombando com Fuery, que passava por ali, junto de Falman, Breda e Hughes.

- Droga! – Começou Fuery, que acabava de se levantar. – Da onde você saiu Havoc?

- Eu.. – Tentou responder, mas lhe faltavam palavras. – Vocês não sabem o que eu vi.

- Como é que nós vamos saber? – Começou Hughes. – Ei. Esse não é o quarto da Tenente Hawkeye?

- É, é sim. – Havoc diz.

- Ela ainda não desceu?

- Pois é. – Responde, dando de ombros. – Ela está com o Coronel...

- Ah, com o... – Começam em uníssono, terminando a frase com um ar de espanto. – CORONEL?

- Como é? – Começou Fuery. – Como é que é Havoc?

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. E parece que ela 'tava chorando, sei lá... – Sussurra a ultima frase, mas todos acabam ouvindo. – Para estar abraçada com ele...

- AII!!! – Havoc choramingava, tinha sido acertado por trás. – Da onde você saiu?

- Cale a boca. – Disse Lisa, que tinha acertado um soco certeiro na cabeça de Havoc. – Isso é pra você aprender...

Todos desceram para tomar café. Lisa o tomou rápido e levantou. Fingiu que ia para seu quarto e foi para fora da casa. Queria ficar longe deles... Queria ficar longe de tudo... E de todos...

- Hei, alguém viu a Tenente Hawkeye? – perguntou Fuery.

- Não... – Respondeu Falman. – Ela não está no quarto?

- Eu gosto... – Começou Roy. – Eu gosto de... Ah, droga. O que era mesmo?

- O que houve Taisa(1)? – Começou Havoc, que estava quieto em um canto. – Está tentando lembrar de algo?

- Ah, ah sim. É algo que ela disse quando éramos crianças...

- Vocês se conheciam? – Questionou Breda, que também estava em silêncio, até o momento. – Quero dizer...

- Sim. – Começa Roy, cortando a fala do subordinado. – Quando era mais novo, aprendi alquimia com o pai dela... Lembro que ela estava sempre me ajudando... Como ainda faz... – Completa ele, sussurrando as ultimas palavras.

- Não lembra mesmo Roy? – começou Hughes, com uma cara debochada. – Isso até podia ajuda... Eu fui fala com ela e ela num 'tava no quarto...

- Ah é? Ah, lembrei. Ela sempre dizia a mesma coisa... "Eu gosto de ficar olhando para o céu(2)..."

- Céu? – Começou a Tenente Maria Ross. – Me disseram que tem um lago aqui perto e que tá para ver o céu de lá.

Roy e os outros foram até o lago. Chegando lá encontraram Lisa, junto de outra mulher. Nunca tinha visto ela gritar tanto. Ela estava vermelha de raiva e gritava como nunca, pelo que achavam Lisa estava com a marca de um tapa no rosto.

_- Por que você fez isso? – Gritava Lisa. – Que direito você acha que tem de me dar um tapa?_

_- Eu posso fazer isso quando eu quiser. – Retrucava a mulher._

_- Hah, até parece._

Continua...

Uia. E olha ki eo tinha outra idéia na cabeça O-O xD

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD

Ah, é claaaaaaaaaro. As notas/

(1) Taisa é Coronel em japonês.

(2) Tá, nunca vi nada disso. É invenção minha... xD

E quem será essa pessoa??? Pobre Lisa, to fazendo ela sofre T-T

xD Quero reviews tá?


	8. Chapter 8

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado a minha amigona Ginny Moon e a minha miguinha (que coloco u meo nick lá...QUE HONRAA XD) FilieCristal

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 8 – Reencontro... Esperado?**

Flashback

Roy e os outros foram até o lago. Chegando lá encontraram Lisa, junto de outra mulher. Nunca tinha visto ela gritar tanto. Ela estava vermelha de raiva e gritava como nunca, pelo que achavam Lisa estava com a marca de um tapa no rosto.

_- Por que você fez isso? – Gritava Lisa. – Que direito você acha que tem de me dar um tapa?_

_- Eu posso fazer isso quando eu quiser. – Retrucava a mulher._

_- Hah, até parece._

/Flashback

_- Pare com isso... – Começou a mulher. – Ah..._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Lisa disse, desconfiada._

_A voz da mulher saiu baixa, e ela começou a ir em direção de onde Roy e os outros estavam. Falou que tinha descoberto que eles estavam lá e que eles já podiam sair de lá(1)._

_- Como sabia? – Lisa disse, dava para se perceber desespero em sua voz. – Como percebeu que eles estavam ali?_

_- Você tinha notado não tinha? – A mulher começou. – E... Por que está tão surpresa... Eu sempre te achava quando você se escondia de mim, quando criança, não?_

_- Cale a boca... – Lisa retrucava, desta vez mais calma._

_- Desculpe... – Disse Kapranus(2), se intrometendo na briga. – Mas, o que a senhora é da Lisa? – Ele disse o nome dela, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, deixando um Roy morto de ciúmes ao seu lado._

_- Você deve me odiar mesmo para não falar nada de mim para seus amigos. – disse, olhava ameaçadoramente, para Lisa. – Já que ela diz nada, eu digo. Eu sou a _mãe_ dela._

_- Mãe? – Disseram todos, com espanto em uníssono._

_- É. – Lisa se intrometera na conversa. – Mãe... E também a ÚLTIMA pessoa que eu queria encontrar nesse lugar..._

_- Ué? – Começou a mãe. – Queria o que? Vindo para a sua cidade natal..._

_- Não nasci aqui em Tomoeda e _você _sabe _muito_ bem disso._

_- Cale a boca. – Disse, desferindo um tapa certeiro no rosto de Lisa e depois continuando.- Sua voz já me irritou._

_- CALAR A BOCA? CALAR A BOCA? – Lisa tinha se irritado de vez. O resto de paciência que tinha se esgotara. – ME DEIXA EM PAZ. VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME DIZER PORCARIA NENHUMA DEPOIS DO QUE VOCÊ FEZ! AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU ISSO? ERA POR ISSO QUE EU SEMPRE ME ESCONDIA DE VOCÊ! PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA IDIOTA! OUVIU? IDIOTA? E QUER MAIS? EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO! PARA MIM, VOCÊ JÁ NÃO É MAIS NADA! NUNCA FOI, SE QUER SABER A VERDADE!_

_- Lisa? Você..._

_Lílian(3), sua mãe, não conseguira completar a frase. Por quê? Lisa virou as costas e saiu correndo. Mas, mesmo assim, era possível se ver lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Roy e os outros voltaram para casa._

**_- _**Eu já estou indo. – Disse Roy. – Quero ver uma coisa. – Completou, indo em direção a um bosque, bastante florido.

Continua...

Uia. E olha ki eo tinha outra idéia na cabeça O-O xD

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD

Ah, é claaaaaaaaaro. As notas/

(1) Não coloquei onde eles estão por que não sabia onde colocar mesmo ôo

(2) SIM, ele TAMBÉM estava lá O-O"

(3) Antes era Susie, agora é Lílian, mudei sem querer num cap. lá e ficou xD


	9. Chapter 9

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado a minha amigona Ginny Moon e a minha miguinha (que coloco u meo nick lá...QUE HONRAA XD) FilieCristal

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 9 – Fragmentos dispersos no tear. – Parte I**

Flashback

_Lílian, sua mãe, não conseguira completar a frase. Por quê? Lisa virou as costas e saiu correndo. Mas, mesmo assim, era possível se ver lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Roy e os outros voltaram para casa._

**_- _**Eu já estou indo. – Disse Roy. – Quero ver uma coisa. – Completou, indo em direção a um bosque, bastante florido.

/Flashback

- Sabia que ia estar aqui. – Disse Roy, ao encontrar a pessoa que procurava, sentada próximo a um laguinho. – Lisa.

- Hmm... – Começou ela. – Como?

- Simples. Já te conheço, sabia?

- Você realmente não muda... – Depois de pensar um pouco, ela continuou. – Não... Você mudou... Quem continua igual sou eu...

- Disse algo?

- Imagine...

- Lisa.

- Sim?

- Você... Me permite fazer uma coisa? Ou melhor. Me perdoe se você me achar insolente, tá?

- Como é?

Roy não respondeu a pergunta de Lisa. Simplesmente se inclina um pouco sobre ela e a beija suavemente. Lisa se assusta um pouco no começo, e Roy, ao ver que ela não tentava afastá-lo aprofundou o beijo. E a abraçou. Ao sentir os braços Roy por detrás de si, Lisa o empurrou, e disse:

- Sinto muito Roy. Mas isso não vai ser possível. – Falou, se levantando para ir embora.

- Por quê? Me diz, Lisa. Por quê?

- Pode-se dizer que tem algo... Não. É alguém que me impedem de amar. Sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

- Por que pede desculpas? Lisa, se tem alguém que a impede...

- PORQUE EU TE AMO! – Lisa disse, corando ao notar o que falara. – Tá feliz? É por isso. Por isso que estou pedindo desculpas. Você não entende. Não percebe. Não percebe o que eu sinto?

- Lisa...

- O que eu sinto por você, Roy, eu nunca senti por ninguém. Nunca senti, pois sempre fui obrigada a conviver longe das pessoas. Tudo por causa daquela... NÃO! Esquece.

- Agora continua. – Disse Roy, fazendo menção de abraçá-la.

- Não, porque já falei mais do que devia. E não me abrace, por favor.

- Por que não o faria? – Disse, a abraçando de verdade, desta vez.

- ROY MUSTANG! Você não devia ter feito isso!

- E por quê?

- Porque eu...

Lisa não conseguira completar a frase. Começou a lembrar de sua madrasta e de como ela morrera. Olhou para Roy, e começou a chorar.

_Flashback_

**- Então você é a Lisa, a filha do Richard, não?**

**- Sim... E você? Quem é? – Lisa disse para a mulher em sua frente, bastante assustada.**

**- Sou Filie. Filie Cristal(1). Serei sua nova mãe. Espero que possamos nos dar bem.**

**- M-mãe?**

**Ao ouvir isso, Lisa começou a chorar, sem parar. Nisso, seu pai chegou, e explicou a mulher.**

**- Ela tem um leve trauma dessa palavra. Espere ela se acostumar com a idéia, está bem? **

**- Pai?**

**- Venha cá Lizzie(2).**

_/Flashback_

- Tenente? Tenente, 'tá tudo bem com você?

- Ah? Ah, sim... Só estava lembrando de uma coisa.

- Uma... Coisa?

- É... É! Uma coisa que aconteceu quando era pequena. Nada importante, sabe?

- Mas ainda não me respondeu... Por que não quer que eu te abrace?

- Já lhe disse. Tem alguém que controla minha vida. E não vai ser muito agradável se ela descobrir que gosto de alguém... Aquela pessoa vai me matar...

- Não entendo... Desculpe, mas é a verdade... Lizzie...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!

- Lisa?

- Por favor... Só não me chame assim... Não quero... Não quero ter que ouvir... Ouvir alguém me chamar por esse apelido... Não de novo...

- Quem te chamava assim, Lisa?

- Tosan...

- Seu... Pai?

- Sim... E não...

- Esquece... Não dá pra falar com você quando está assim... – Falou, fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Roy...

- Chamou?

- Por favor... Não faça isso...

- O que?

- Não me deixe sozinha... Você também não...

Ao ouvir isso, Roy percebeu que aquela garota tinha mais segredos do que ele podia imaginar. Dava para perceber que ela tinha sofrido ainda mais... Não apenas com a sua mãe... Mas com várias pessoas... O que ele mais queria era estar errado naquele momento, mas sentia que não estava.

- Não irei... Mas me permita... Me permita te abraçar... Nem que seja uma vez...

- Tá... – O olhar dela parecia distante. E Roy notara isso ao abraçá-la.

- Lisa... – Começou Roy, sem se afastar dela. – Sei que não devia estar me intrometendo... Mas por que tanta raiva? Digo, ela é sua mãe e...

- Mesmo que eu explique, nenhum de vocês vai entender... Com certeza... – Lisa disse, parecia que a chorar. E, olhando para um canto, continuou. – Kapranus, sei que vocês estão aí. Podem sair.

- Como percebeu? – Disse Hughes, quando eles se aproximavam de Roy e dela. – Nós acabamos de chegar aqui...

- Ouvi vocês conversando e também ouvi os passos...

- Um detalhe... – Começou Kapranus, se intrometendo na "discussão" – Nós estávamos conversando em sussurros... Os passos, até tudo bem, mas...

- De certa forma, eu sou diferente de vocês... De todos vocês...

- Como é?

- Um dia. Um dia vocês irão entender...

- IRMÃOZINHO! – Diz uma garota, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ao pular no pescoço de Claus Kapranus.

- Como? – Espanto em coro. Bom, na verdade, QUASE em coro, afinal, a única que não se assustou com isso foi Lisa.

- Essa é a minha irmã mais velha. – Começou Kapranus. – O nome dela é Nathaly.

- Isso mesmo. – Depois, indo até Lisa, disse. Dava para se perceber um certo sarcasmo na voz dela. – Ora essa. Quanto tempo não é _Lisa_?

- Preferia nunca mais ter te visto. – Disse Lisa, percebia-se ódio na voz dela.

- Que isso? Será que você fica assim por que eu...

- PARE DE INVENTAR COISAS! – Lisa disse. Se ela não se segurasse, já teria batido naquela garota. Começou a lembrar como a odiava. E como ela sempre inventava coisas sobre ela.

- Posso só te perguntar uma coisa?

- Lá vem... Mas pergunte...

- Francamente... – Disse Nathaly, suspirando. – Pode parecer mentira mas não é.

- Lá vem você de novo...

- Isso tudo é ódio? Pois saiba que não sinto nada diferente por você...

- Grande novidade. – Lisa balançou os ombros, virou e começou a ir embora.

- Ah é? Vai embora mesmo?

- Vou.

- Então me responde.

- O que? Você não fala nada, 'tá querendo que eu seja adivinha, é isso?

- Preferia não ter que contar na frente deles...

- Claro, é por que é mentira, não é?

- Então me diz. É verdade que você ficou grávida, a um tempo atrás?

Ao ouvir isso, Lisa paralisou. Era verdade, ela sabia. Mas como _aquela_ garota podia saber disso?

- Tenente? – Começou Havoc. Assim como os outros, estava surpreso com tal pergunta, entretanto, foi o único que conseguiu falar algo. – Isso... Isso é verdade mesmo?

- E se fosse? – Lisa falou. Tinha abaixado a cabeça. – E se fosse realmente verdade? O que vai fazer? E você, Nathaly, pare de ficar inventando coisas.

- Inventando? Pois sim... – Nathaly sussurrou, mas Roy e seu irmão escutaram.

Lisa começou a andar em direção à saída do bosque. Começou caminhando, depois andando rápido e, por fim, começou a correr. Correu até o cemitério. No meio do caminho, começou a chover. Chovia bastante, uma chuva forte, mas Lisa continuou indo até lá. Esse fora o pior dia de sua vida? Não... Fora apenas o pior aniversario que já teve? Talvez... Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: _jamais_ ia esquecer desse dia **3 de Outubro**...

_Continua..._

OMG - Que invenção é essa agora? Também não sei... E olha que sou eu quem está escrevendo a fic oo'''

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD

Ah, é claaaaaaaaaro. As notas/

(1) Homenagem a FilieCristal do AS, que me coloco como namorada do Al na fic dela 3 Hei, Filie-chan. To namorando com o Al e nem sabia? O-o

(2) Karoru neechan que inventou. Só peguei emprestado xD


	10. Chapter 10

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado a minha amigona Ginny Moon e a minha miguinha (que coloco u meo nick lá...QUE HONRAA XD) FilieCristal

**Castitatis Lilium – Lílio da Pureza**

**Chapitre 10 – Fragmentos dispersos no tear. – Parte II**

_Flashback_

Lisa começou a andar em direção à saída do bosque. Começou caminhando, depois andando rápido e, por fim, começou a correr. Correu até o cemitério. No meio do caminho, começou a chover. Chovia bastante, uma chuva forte, mas Lisa continuou indo até lá. Esse fora o pior dia de sua vida? Não... Fora apenas o pior aniversario que já teve? Talvez... Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: _jamais_ ia esquecer desse dia **3 de Outubro**...

_/Flashback_

- Roy. – Começou Hughes. – Por que não irmos acampar? Sei lá, disseram ter visto a pessoa que nós procuramos no morro perto do lago.

- Vão vocês. – Retrucou Roy. – Alguém tem que ficar por aqui, se essa pessoa aparecer.

- Tá... – Começou Hughes, parecia desconfiado. – Mas sabia que a Tenente Hawkeye disse a mesma coisa?

- Como é? – Perguntou Kapranus se intrometendo na conversa. – _Ele _vai ficar aqui só com a Lisa?

- É. – Respondeu Hughes, calmamente. – Vai sim, mas ela não quer nem sair do quarto.

Depois de um tempo, Hughes, Kapranus e os outros foram realizar a "missão acampamento". Roy e Lisa ficaram sozinhos no hotel (tá legal u.u, porque ninguém deve ler as notas que eu faço, vou colocar aqui. Não era exatamente um hotel. O Hughes alugou uma casa.). Roy foi até o quarto dela, para ver se conseguia alguma explicação sobre o que Nathaly dissera mais cedo.

- Lisa? – Questionou, batendo na porta. – Lisa? Posso falar com você?

- Entre. – Respondeu a mulher, com uma voz fraca. – A porta 'tá aberta...

Roy entrou no quarto e a encontrou sentada na cama, olhando uma fotografia.

- Quer saber se é verdade mesmo o que Nathaly perguntou? – Começou ela. Sua voz parecia um sussurro. – Quer não quer?

- É incrível como você sabe o que penso...

- Incrível nada. Qualquer um no meu lugar ia saber...

- Lisa... – Roy disse. Se surpreendeu por que a mulher se jogou em seu colo e o abraçou. O abraçou e começou a chorar. – Lisa? O que? O que foi? Por que está chorando?

- Sinto muito. Eu queria ter te contado quando você era aluno do meu pai, ainda.

- Do que está falando?

- Da pergunta que Nathaly me fez.

- Ah... – Roy suspirou. – Mas me diga. É verdade mesmo? Você já ficou grávida?

- É, é verdade sim. Eu fiquei grávida sim, mas perdi o bebê duas semanas.

- 'Tá de brincadeira? – Roy estava pasmo. Quando Lisa negou a pergunta dele com a cabeça, ele quase desmaiou.

- Não, não estou. Mas, se quer saber não fiquei grávida por que queria.

- Como? – Roy ficou espantado.

- Depois de se separar do meu pai, minha mãe se casou de novo.

- Isso eu sei. Seu pai contou.

- Sim, mas... O meu padrasto, ele...

- Ele te violentou, foi isso?

- Como? – Fora a vez de Lisa se espantar. Não tinha contado isso para ninguém, nem para seu próprio pai. – Como sabe?

- Ah, então acertei? Na real, foi um chute... Achei que era isso pela expressão no teu rosto, Lisa...

- Ah...

- Lisa, posso mudar de assunto?

- Ah, claro.

- Quem são na foto?

- Eu e minhas duas irmãs.

- Você tem irmãs? Eu não sabia...

- Ah, a mais velha de nós, Suigin, morreu numa guerrilha. E a outra, Suisei, faz anos que eu não vejo. Também tinha um outro irmão(1), mas ele morreu, vitima de uma peste...

- Ahhh... Não queria fazer você lembrar disso.

- Prefiro ter que lembrar disso, com alguém do meu lado, do que ficar sofrendo sozinha...

- Li...

Roy não conseguira terminar a frase, ou a palavra, que tentou começar, pois Lisa o abraçou e o beijou.

- Lisa?

- Pode falar o que quiser, mas eu precisava disto.

- Como é?

- Será que você não lembra do que eu te disse no bosque? Eu te amo Roy, você é mais importante do que qualquer coisa pra mim. Eu... – Ela não conseguira terminar a frase. Roy colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios dela, para ela ficar quieta.

- Shhh... Não fale mais nada... – Disse. E a beijou de novo, mas dessa vez, ela não tentou afastá-lo.

- Lisa, já chega. Quando você me disse que me amava no bosque, eu não consegui falar o que eu sentia, minha voz não saia. Lisa, você pode não acreditar, mas a verdade é que eu te amo, e muito. Você não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim. Te amo desde que eu ainda era aluno de seu pai. Você ainda era uma criança, eu sei. Mas, mesmo assim, foi inevitável não me apaixonar por você, _meu amor_.

- Roy... E - eu... Por que eu duvidaria de você?

- Lisa?

- É claro que eu acredito no que diz, Roy. Nunca duvidaria de você.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Então... Se eu te pedisse, você aceitaria... Namorar comigo?

- Roy... – Lisa começou. Estava corada. – Cla... Claro que aceitaria...

- Ótimo!

Dizendo isso, Roy a beijou, e a deitou na cama. Depois começou a abrir a blusa dela, foi quando ouviram o som de uma porta abrir.

- Roy...

- Hei, Roy! – Disse Hughes. – Desce aqui na cozinha, um segundo, precisamos de um favor seu.

- Droga! – Sussurrou para Lisa. – Bom, pelo menos ele não veio até aqui.

Roy desceu as escadas, com cuidado, para Hughes não perceber que ele saiu do quarto de Lisa.

- O que foi? – Começou. – Vocês não deviam estar lá perto do lago?

- Sim, mas preciso de um favor seu.

- O que é?

- Precisamos que você fique atento para o caso da pessoa aparecer por aqui. Se for possível, dê uma volta na cidade, sei lá.

- Tá...

- Por que está tão irritado?

- Não estou irritado!

- Imagine... Ah, leve a Hawkeye com você, se for sair. Acho que irá fazer bem para ela...

- Que seja.

- Nós já vamos! Até.

- Ufa, essa passou perto. – Resmungou Roy, depois de fechar a porta.

- Quem era? – Ouviu a voz de Lisa, bastante fraca.

- Quem você acha? Era o Hughes... Aquele ali, se não incomodar não fica feliz.

- Ah...

- Por que está tão desanimada?

- Lembrei de uma coisa que não queria, é só isso.

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Vamos dar uma volta... Quem sabe eu encontro _ela_ e te explico melhor...

- Ah, tá...

Lisa se arrumou rápido e ela e Roy saíram de casa. Já estava a tardezinha e era possível ver os sol se pondo, assim como ver a lua. Lisa levou seu superior, agora namorado, até uma pracinha.

- Por que viemos até aqui?

- Ela sempre vinha até aqui...

- Quem?

- Ah! Achei.

- Lisa? – Perguntou uma voz, doce e calma. – É você mesma?

- Quanto tempo, não, senhora Kamio(2)?

- Realmente. Ah, deixe eu te apresentar. Essa é minha filhinha, o nome dela é Riza.

- Riza? Que lindo. É "Rosa(3)" em francês, não?

- Sim. Minha filha falava francês com você não? A Suisei, não era?

- Era sim.

- E como ela está? Faz tempo que nós duas não conversamos...

- Eu não sei, faz tempo que não a vejo, senhora Kamio.

- Lisa, me faz um favor. Me chame de Haruko.

- Claro. Ah. Esse é meu superior, Roy Mustang.

- O famoso Flame Alchemist, estou certa?

- Hã? Ah, sim. – Disse Roy, pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

- É bem famoso por aqui também...

- Ah, Haruko. Eu...

- Sim, Lisa? Ah, já está anoitecendo... Eu tenho que ir... Até mais...

- Até mais... – Sua voz fora sumindo, e a ultima palavra que disse parecera um sussurro, um sussurro que apenas Roy ouvira. – Mãe...

- Mãe? Lisa?

- Ela é minha verdadeira mãe, mas, por causa de algumas coisas que aconteceram, ela não se lembra mais de mim... Todas as minhas lembranças foram apagadas da memória dela...

- Lisa... – Disse. E a abraçou. – Vem, vamos voltar.

Eles voltaram para o "hotel". Lisa foi tomar um banho e Roy se sentou na sala. Ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Descobria algumas coisas sobre o passado de Lisa, e estava namorando com ela. Só acordou de seus devaneios, pois Lisa se sentou ao seu lado e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Continua..._

OMG oo Que raio de pai era o padrasto da Lisa o-o"" To com medo dele xD

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD

Ah, é claaaaaaaaaro. As notas/

(1) Não sei se ela realmente tem irmãos, mas fic é fic, né?

(2) Kamio é o sobrenome da Misuzu de Air TV.

(3) No caso, é a flor Rosa, não a cor.


	11. Chapter 11

Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo cap. E agora vou tentar fazer ele mais comprido, valeu?(Tá, eu sempre digo isso.)

Cap. dedicado a minha amiga Hina Elliot.

_**AVISO: CAPÍTULO COM LIME.**_

**Castitatis****Lilium**** – Lílio da Pureza**

**C****hapitre**** 11 – Hoje e para sempre – Parte I**

_Flashback_

Eles voltaram para o "hotel". Lisa foi tomar um banho e Roy se sentou na sala. Ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Descobria algumas coisas sobre o passado de Lisa, e estava namorando com ela. Só acordou de seus devaneios, pois Lisa se sentou ao seu lado e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Flashback_

**Longe do hotel, Hughes, Kapranus e todos os outros passaram uma noite calma, diferente de Roy e Lisa. Já de manhãzinha parece um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor próximo ao lago, e vai falar com eles.**

**- Por favor... – Começou o desconhecido. – Alguém de vocês conhece uma garota chamada Elisabeth Hawkeye?**

**- Hã? – Começou Hughes. – Ah, sim. Conhecemos sim.**

**- Onde ela está?**

**- Ela... Nós o levamos até lá. Venha, vamos.**

**Chegando no hotel, eles entram junto com o desconhecido e encontram Roy. Ele fala que Lisa estava no quintal da casa, e os seguiu até lá.**

**- Ahá! – Disse o desconhecido.**

**- Hã? Ah! – Lisa gritou, ao ver quem era, e se levantou. – O QUE VOCÊ...?**

**- Conhece ele tenente? – Hughes se espantou.**

**- Infelizmente.**

**- Ué? Por que isso Lisa?**

**- Me deixa em paz. Já não estragou minha vida o suficiente?**

**- Não sei do que está falando, Lizzie...**

**- Não me chame assim, você não tem direito...**

**- Será?**

**- CALA BOCA! E NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!**

**- Desculpe, Senhor. – Interferiu Ross, tentando ajudar a amiga. – Mas quem é você? E o que é dela?**

**- Sou Christian. Christian Katsuhiro. Sou pai da Lisa.**

**- Há! – Lisa disse, sarcástica. Parecia fora de si. - Mas de jeito nenhum que um idiota que nem você é meu pai.**

**- Do que me chamou?**

**- EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!**

**- Repita isso. – Christian começou a andar na direção de Lisa. Seus olhos eram um misto de ódio e fúria, igual aos da mulher.**

**- Por que preciso repetir? Você já não ouviu? Eu disse que você é um idiota!**

**Ao contrário do que Lisa pensava, Christian fez algo inesperado, talvez até por ela. Um tapa. Ele desferira um tapa certeiro no rosto de Lisa. Parecia ter descarregado toda a raiva contida.**

**- O... Que?**

**- Ué? Que cara é essa Lisa? Foi você quem quis assim.**

**- Me deixa em paz! É pedir demais pra você? É? Para de se passar pelo meu pai. Ele 'tá morto, e eu sei disso, tá? Para de fingir porque você não vai ganhar nada com isso...**

**- 'Tá querendo me ensinar alguma coisa? É isso? Se é isso, você ainda vai pagar... – Disse, dando outro tapa no rosto de Lisa, quase pegando o olho.**

- AH! – Lisa suava frio.

- Lisa? 'Tá tudo bem? – Disse Roy, que estava deitado do lado dela. – O que aconteceu?

- Sim... Eu acho... Ah! Errrr, duas coisas... Primeiro, respondendo a tua pergunta, foi só um pesadelo, nada mais, e segundo, o que você...

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui certo? – Roy perguntou, e continuou quando Lisa fez que sim com a cabeça. – Você quem pediu, esqueceu?

- E - eu... Ah, é verdade, desculpa Roy. É que o pesadelo me fez esquecer, desculpa mesmo.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ele. – Mas com o que sonhou pra ficar nesse estado?

- Como assim?

- Você 'tá suando frio, Lisa!

- Foi com meu padrasto.

- Lisa...

- Ele tinha vindo até aqui... E ele me bateu... E - eu realmente não quero ter que vê-lo de novo...

- Shhhhhh... Não fica assim... – Disse, a beijando.

- Como quiser, Roy-kun.

- Hei! Faz quanto tempo que não me chama assim, hein Lisa-chan?

- Pois é! Depois que meu pai morreu, nunca mais te chamei assim...

- Te amo...

- Eu também... Roy...

Quando Roy ia beijar Lisa, eles ouviram o telefone tocar. Hughes tinha ligado para eles.

- O que você quer dessa vez?

- Que isso Roy? Atrapalhei alguma coisa é?

- Não. – Sussurrou a última frase. – _Ainda_ não.

- Quê?

- Nada. O que foi?

- Mudança de planos. Temos que capturar outra pessoa.

- Outra pessoa? – Disse Roy, no momento em que Lisa entrava na sala.

- Sim.

- E quem?

- O nome dele é Christian Katsuhiro.

- Christian... Katsuhiro? Tem certeza Hughes?

- Sim.

Assim que Roy desligou, viu Lisa. Ela estava assustada.

- Roy... Você disse... Christian Katsuhiro?

- Disse. Por quê? Conhece?

- Se você me responder uma coisa te respondo.

- Pergunta Lisa.

- Por que ele está sendo procurado.

- Segundo o Hughes disse, por abuso e violência contra crianças. Que idiota. Pelo amor de Deus. Crianças.

- Ótimo.

- Como é? Ótimo?

- Vou responder a todas as perguntas que me fez.

- Por favor Lisa. Você está me assustando.

- Christian Katsuhiro era meu... padrasto.

- Lisa? Então foi ele que...

- Precisa me lembrar? Eu sei o que ele fez!

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Depois disso, Roy e Lisa se arrumaram, tomaram café e, antes de sair para realizar o que deveriam, Roy fez uma pergunta para Lisa.

- Lisa. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Sabe aquela mulher com quem você falou ontem, Kamio?

- O que tem ela?

- Ela é realmente sua mãe?

- Não. Ela era o mais próximo de uma mãe que eu tinha, só que ela sofreu um acidente, e perdeu a memória. Ela apenas se lembra de duas das minhas irmãs.

- Vocês tem mais irmãos?

- Somos em sete(1). E eu sou a mais nova.

- Nós somos em cinco(2) em casa. E também sou o caçula.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Mas vocês são todas garotas?

- Não exatamente. De homens tem o mais velho, Jean(3), e meu gêmeo, Eliot(3).

- Eliot e Elisabeth. Combinação linda.

- Hei! Temos que ir procurá-lo não?

Roy e Lisa foram dar uma volta pela cidade, para procurar. Nisso, passaram por uma garota, que quando viu Roy, pulou em seu pescoço.

- Senti sua falta meu amor! – Ela disse.

Foi o suficiente para Lisa começar a chorar e sair correndo. Ela não queria ver isso. Não queria ter que sentir isso. Sentia dor sempre que Roy saía com alguma garota, mas aquilo fora demais para ela, depois de tudo o que passaram.

Lisa fora para casa e Roy a seguiu. Quando entraram na casa ele perguntou:

_**- Lisa? O que foi?**_

_**- Não foi nada. – Enxugou a lágrima. – Com licença... – Ela saiu rapidamente e foi ao seu quarto. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho para Roy. Muita novidade pra uma viagem só. Sem exitar, ele foi atrás dela. A porta estava fechada.**_

_**- Lisa?**_

_**- Sim?**_

_**- Posso entrar?**_

_**- A vontade...**_

_**Ele entrou e viu ela sentada na cabeceira da cama. Ele se sentou ao seu lado.**_

_**- Desculpe por lhe perguntar algo que poderia te machucar...**_

_**- Eu é que lhe peço desculpas. Não deveria ter saído correndo e ter deixado... – Roy a calou com um beijo. Tão delicado, tão profundo... E, vocês conhecem bem Roy. Do tipo que não se contenta com romantismo. Afinal, não é ele o Coronel das Chamas? Desceu seu beijo para o pescoço de Lisa.**_

_**- Calma...**_

_**- Pra que? Não tem ninguém aqui...**_

_**- E se eles chegarem?**_

_**- É isso que torna as coisas mais... interessantes.**_

_**E ele continuou de onde parou...**_

_Continua..._

OIEEEEE!!! Gente, desculpa a demora x.x

Sabe o que é? Minha amiga escreveu o lime pra mim, mas não conseguia pegar com ela... Aí outra escreveu pra mim D.

Valeu viu Elizabeth? Ah, lime desse cap. por **Karoru **do **AnimeSpirits**. Sim,ela quem escreveu. Eu não consigo escrever x.x, não sai xD. Bom, mas tá aí o cap.! Quer dizer... Toda a parte em itálico E negrito, foi ela quem escreveu! o/

Quero reviews tá? To meio sem o que falar... Oras, vocês lendo e comentando tá ótimo! Até maais! xD

Ah, é claaaaaaaaaro. As notas/

(1)Não, não é verdade tá?

(2)Na verdade são quatro. Coloquei mais uma só por colocar. Vai ter um papel importante na fic. Roy tem três irmãs mais velhas que sempre gostaram de vesti-lo de garota

(3)Isso também não é verdade!


End file.
